


So much for knowledge

by Raven_emerald



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dark Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Extremely Underage, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Master/Pet, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, School Universe, Sex Slave, Slaves, Student Loki, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Steve Rogers, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, principal Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald
Summary: Loki is a fourteen year old boy who desperately wants to join a school. His family conditions are not so good. He is a very poor boy, living with his father as his father tries all at his might to adjust and bring the money for his school, yet not enough.Loki's principal, Steve Rogers, however is willing to help Loki, paying all of Loki's fee by himself, but only with one condition.. for Loki to be his sex slave.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 26
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! This is my fourth fanfiction which I am writing today. Four stories in own day! I'm so happy 😁
> 
> I have a lot of time lately and so I have written many new fanfictions. Check them out 😜😜😉😎
> 
> So this is a story where Loki is poor 14 years old school boy, searching to join a school nd Steve is somewhere near 45-47. Wired right? Soo much difference. It's an alternative universe where Steve is not an avenger nor is Loki a god.

"Loki Laufeyson?"

"Um yes, that is me madam."

Loki cleared his throat and spoke as his name was called. He stood up quickly from his seat and went near the lady who had announced his name. Taking a deep breath, Loki calmed himself. Everything's gonna be alright. He will be admitted to this new school.

"Where's your parents child?"

The lady asked in sweet concerned voice looking down at the little boy who was more than enthusiastic, wearing a black and green shirt with a black pant, his sleeves and pant torn off. 

"Um.. I..- it's only me madam."

"But we need to meet your parents right darling?"

Loki's smile fell as he looked up at the lady, his sad face looking as if the tears may spill down as the small kid spoke out with a low soft sobbing voice.

"Will that mean that I cannot be admitted to the school? I had come on the other day here and the teachers took me a test, said I join the school and had ordered me to start my classes from today ma'am."

The little boys cute chubby words, yet so strong and brave and filled with a millions of emotions made her speechless. This boy was not in a good condition. That was for sure.

"Ok Loki, meet the principle once and then tell me what he says. I'm not sure what to do, so it is beat for you to ask him itself."

The lady gestured him to move forward as he follows the lady, ending up in front of a tall door after taking many curves and turns.

"Here is where the principal is right now. As it is the lunch time, he is chilling out in his own room. But if you want to meet the principal anytime else, then you can meet him in the main office room. Take care kid. Hope you'll be satisfied."

The lady's footsteps echoed as she left Loki in front of the door and marched out for some buisness.

Loki sighed deeply an shook his head. No. He should not loose hope. He will and should be admitted to this school because if not, then he will waste all the effort of his father who works all day and night for a cent to send him to school. True that they did not have that much money to pay for the fees and Loki will convince the principal about that also. He will not disappoint his father and make the pain more.

Loki nodded in agreement with his thoughts as he pushed the heavy door with one hand, another hand with the school details.

It was bug for a own room. Loki imagined how would his office be. He looked all around the room and saw a tall blond man standing at the corner of the room, speaking to someone. 

Seems like he noticed Loki, as he excused and ended up his call, walking towards the small boy.

Loki had to raise his head all ober till the top to look at his principal and his neck pained doing so. The dim light of the room hit on the principal's face to show his vibrator ocean blue eyes, and a huge smile. The principal gestured Loki to sit on the chair.

Loki looked embarrassed as his principal chuckled lightly and placed some pillows in Loki's chair, making his height to reach till the tall table, so that the boy can interact with him.

"Your name child?"

The principal asked as he sat on his chair with a heavy breath.

"Loki. Loki Laufeyson sir." 

"Nice to meet you Loki, welcome here, I'm Steve Rogers, the principal."

"Good afternoon principal sir."

Loki was nervous as he spoke with the principal. Steve Rogers. Seemed like a very decent man, just as his name. Steve sir had asked hima few questions as to how old was he, where was he studying before, where did he live and then when Loki said the principal that his father had spoke with him for the admission.

"So Loki, you need an admission here right?"

"Yes sir." Loki said with all hope he had.

"But I'm sorry child, the seats are filled kid."

Loki looked in horror wide eys as the words made Loki hold his breath in disbelief, tears threatening to spill off his eyes anytime. This cannot be happening. After all the effort he and his father had put, after so much pain his father had tolerated just to send him to a school, this... Loki could not stop the tear which fell from his eyes and landed in his cheeks, burning with guilty. He had promised his father that he would go to school and look after him. He had given his father all the hopes of joining a great school and being a good student. How can he tell this to his father? 

"Sir,- principal..- please.. let me join this school.. I..wil- I will do anything for it. Please just admit mr in, I do not want to disappoint my father.. please sir."

Steve raise his eyebrow in amusement as he saw the small boy sobbing and begging him for a simple admission, admiring his spirit as the boy did not loose hope. So he was ready to do anything right?

"But Loki, the rules does not-"

"Sir please! I said I'll do anything. I can even do the chores of this school for an admission. Please sir! I.. you know in what condition we are in. My father must have said it to you the last time he came. Principal sir please! Ju-just once.. I'll do anything any-"

The small kid starred sobbing shamelessly in front of Steve, begging for only one thing. 

Steve had captured what he exactly wanted. No, this time, the deer itself had come to the lion's den all by itself. Not always this happens right? 

Steve admired the boy. The dark night black hairs, long lashed now wetted with his tears, his swollen puffy red eye from crying and the mist sweetest words escaping from those pair of plump pink lips. 

"Would you do anything Loki?"

"Yes sir. Anything. I'll do anything. Just please ple-"

"Shh.. shh Loki. Now do me just one thing and I'll pay I'll admit you in.Will you do it Loki?"

The boy whipped his head up and looked with happy eyes, eyes filled with hope as he nodded quickly and accepted with such enthusiasm. 

Oh poor boy, so innocent to not know what was comming up next.

"Okay then Loki, start taking off your clothes. Don't worry, the cameras are off."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay then Loki, start taking off your clothes. Don't worry, the cameras are off."

Loki slowly removed his full sleeved shirt and his thin undershirt, as he looked at Steve. Was this all he had to do?

"All of your clothes means your pants and underwear too Loki."

Loki's eyes went horror wide when he heard those words, his mouth going dry. What?..did that mean?

Loki let a nervous laugh his cheeks already flushed as he spoke, unable to look at his principal.

"Hehe.. you have a nice sense of humour sir. Heh. Tell me sir, you are not serious right?."

"Oh yes Loki, I'm very damn serious."

Loki stood completely shocked in the middle of the room hearing the stupid words. Why was he suppose to stand naked in font if this man? Is he insane? 

Right from his childhood, he was very shy of revealing his skin. While the time all of his friends would go out for swimming, he gave various excuses every time and had stayed at home. People here we're proud to show their body, but Loki did not have anything special like that. It would rather be an insult to show his body. The pale skin and thin lithe body lie a woman and the muscle less texture making him regret having such stupid body. And his legs as thin as that if a small girl. How many times had he been teased for his less muscles? It's just like that. How much ever he would excercise, he did not have a slight clue of any muscles to be seen. Not even a single one. And his pale skin, so unlike for men. He looked even more younger with his pale skin and thin body structure.

Steve sighed eyeing the boy's confusion and moved forward placing a hand against Loki's shoulders,

"You do it or shall I do?"

His hands moved downwards to meet the slender thin waist, down going to his waistband tugging and pulling it. 

"Stop it!"

Loki repulsed back his hand pushing Steve's with force as he flinched back, anger seen bright shining in his eyes. How dare he? Loki could not supress the anger that was boiling in his veins. His body shook in anger and his lips twitched from time to time, eyes gazing sharp at his teacher, as if about to attack him. He would never do such a shameless act. 

"Would you not do it Loki?"

"No! I would never do such dirty things! We may be of a poor family but we are not shameless. We too have out own dignity and pride. We are not some animals for your use! You understand you....your pervert!"

Steve raised his eyebrows in amusement measuring the spirit of the boy. So small yet so strong and sharp words. Sure has a silver toungue.

"Such sharp words from an infant."

"Who are you calling an infant?!!?"

Steve moved forward to hold the boys wrists, ignoring the little ones struggle. He placed a hand to the boys back, preventing him from squirming away. This little boy may be smart, but he is the one who has the power.

"Leave me!"

"Let me go you fuck!"

Steve pinned the boys wrists to his back, turning him so that his back was facing Steve, as Loki felt a hot breath on his ears.

"You cannot do anything to me do you hear?! You can do nothing!!" Loki yelled.

"Oh yes darling, I can. I can. I can do so many things. But the first thing I'll do is remove such wild beasts like you out of this school." 

"Aree! That really shut you down didn't it Loki?"

Steve amused as the boy stopped his struggle, laying weak andd vulnerable in Steve's hands. So that is what is the weak spot. This kid sure needs to be joined to this school no matter what. Such loyal son to his father. His father would be definitely so proud.

Steve moved his hands to the boys waist, as he buried is face inside the crook of Loki's neck, licking a strip and tasting the heavenly taste of the boy, drinking the way the boy shivered and forced himself to not repulse or act against Steve.

"Good boy. Just submit to me like that and I'll make you my pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh😳😳 Steve sure is dark isn't he?😈😈


	3. Chapter 3

"Good boy, just submit to me like that and I'll make you my lovely pet!"

"Now come on, do it."

Loki grit his teeth to shut his anger hard as he looked at the man with cold sharp green eyes. Should he really do what the man said? He needs education, yes. But that does never mean that he need to sell himself and live a life without any shame and respect. He has been humiliated enough for his poor family state and should he really do this? Will it be appropriate? 

Or will he make his father bow his head in shame rather than making him proud by this act? He spun his head pushing his thoughts when he saw Steve.

"He-hey! Hey!"

Loki yelled at his teacher, who was now moving out if the room without any interest, picking up his dark coat opening the door to leave. What in the hell-?

"Hey! Why are you leaving?!"

The fierce look of his dark blue eyes made Loki flinch back in fear as he turned towards the boy, his brows seemed in anger as Steve tried his best to ignore the little boy's yells for him to stop. He made his move and turned around to look into the boys strong emerald eyes, his hands turning into fists as he smashed the desk having Loki shiver as he spoke in almost a voice which sounded like a growl.

"You fucking dare to take off my order?!! You are fire from this school."

"But I cannot-"

"Cannot do what?!!? Listen to me Loki. If you don't do it now, then you will be thrown out from this school and not only that, I'll make sure that you won't have any other school to admit also. Ya' wanna know how? I'll spread a rumour that you are a dirty shameless whore who seduced his own principal and selled his body. And your truth words cannot help you then. Now you give your body to me or not, you will be branded as a whore for sure. But if you lend now, then this secret will be just between we both, but if you walk off, then this will become a home to street rumour. But if becoming a whore is all what you want, then-"

"I'll do it!"

"I don't know whatever this 'whore' word means nor what you'll do to me, because I'm too young for it yet Steve. But I have heard things they say about using someone's body. And as far as heard them, they would not be gentle. If this is all you want me to do, then I'll do it! But please be...be-be gentle."

Steve's lips turned up to a smirk as he eyed the small boy kneel down front of him, hiding his face between his knees and sobbing all alone. His words firm though the last sentence made Steve's rock heart feel some kindness for the boy. Go gentle? Poor one.

Though the kindness did not last long as it turned into an emotion of pure dark lust as he watched the small boy breathed long and slowly wiggled his hips to slide his pants with his underwear off. Steve bit his toungue in annoyance as he felt his cock arousing up, swelling and forming a tent at his pants. It was so innocent to look at the way the boy immediately bought his hands togather to cover himself when he stood up with his head hanging down in humiliation.

Such an innocent creature. It would be so fun in breaking him.

"So you do have wishes to live alive don't you Loki?"

Steve chuckled as all the answer he received was a wave of silence as the boy moved further back to his the wall, keeping the maximum distance from Steve. Poor one did not know that there was no escape.

"Come here Loki."

Steve wrapped his large fingers around Loki's chin when the boy moved slowly towards him with hesitation and stood in front as he tilted Loki's head to take a glance at the delicate features of the boy's face. So beautiful. Loki was way far beautiful than any woman.

Steve moved further as he admired the feminine face. Those long thick lashes shut with embarrassment, cheeks blushed so gorgeously and the pink soft lips slightly parted just right for him as then he moved to close the gap between Loki and him meeting the pillow plump lips kissing him tenderly with lots of love to express. It would have surprised Steve that the boy did submit to him and did not protest to the kiss. Rather moved his thin baby lips and hot wet toungue with Steve as he was instructed.

By the time Steve released Loki's cheeks and pulled out from the kiss, the boy's breath were ragged and he was begging for air to breath in. His eyes were swollen up form crying and his lips were now too. The kiss had made Loki to blush even dark and his lips were plushy and juicy and looked even the more beautiful.

"This might be your first time Loki, so let me take care of all the things while you just take whatever I do without a fight okay?"

A soft nod from such a small face, as Steve held the aroused rose within his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki was pulled closer to the elder man's chest, the heavy breaths hand the thumping heartbeat of Steve vibrating through Loki's body. Steve's voice was buzzing inside of Loki's skull as Steve leaned in him, his face buried in Loki's neck, at the point between his shoulders and his collar bone. 

It made Loki shriek when Steve kissed his neck and bit on the spot, leaving a small cute hickey there, and moving towards his naked body down to his back to caress and grab his ass cheeks, rubbing small circles and squeezing the flesh as if it were a ripe fruit ready to eat.

Loki watched as Steve picked up some tube from the nearby drawer and pour some in his hand, neatly covering up just fingers with the liquid and bringing it to Loki's butt, making Loki gasp when the cold liquid touch his pale skin, fingers rubbing and circling his rim which made the small boy shiver from what was going on.

Loki screamed and held onto Steve's thick arms, burning his face in the blond's chest in pain and embarrassment when Steve inserted one of his large fingers inside the extremely tight hole, carefully circling and trying his best to loosen the squeezing hole. Loki's heavy breaths and struggle were heard all across the hall and his shriek echoed when Steve pushed in the two of his fingers, trying his best to not make it painful for the kid. Loki's mouth was open in denial of air, his hands clenching on Steve's biceps, his legs shivering and his eyes wet with tears..... Oh so beautiful, Steve thought. So beautiful even when wailing in pain.

"Now darling, bend on that table Loki."

All Steve received was a confused and tired look from Loki who was peeping from his shoulder, turned to see Steve as if he was going to pass out. A look of uncertainty.

"I have said you. This is your first time and I'll be gentle with you. Don't worry."

The young boy shivered to shudder when the cool air touch his body, as he moved toward the large dark-colored wooden table, placing his hands and carefully leaning against the table pressuring all of his weight on the table. He looked from behind his shoulder when he heard the sound of unzipping to see Steve remove his pants, stalking towards him naked. Loki's eyes widened the moment he saw the enormous thing, bouncing in excitement, making him shudder and gulp. Well, he did not know anything about these, but he sure did know that this would not be easy. Whatever it is.

"Scared honey? Don't worry, he is tamed. He'll not harm you little bunny."

A small call escaped small one's lips as an answer and when the blond moved to grab the slender hips, parenting himself, his eyes wide in desire. He can't wait any longer.

"Just bear me until I out it in Loki."

"Put what in? Hey! What are you going to out and where to are you- Ahh!"

One last kiss on his back was all Loki received as a warning before Steve slowly pushed in his cock, groaning at the lovely feeling of the impossibly tight hole squeezing him, as if it were to swallow him all in. 

Loki but his lips to suppress his screams when Steve moved even further into him, halfway in, slowly moving his hips, all the while circling and rubbing small soothing circles in Loki's back, placing loving kisses.

Loki really wanted to merge into the void of love Steve was expressing on him, by kissing him and calling his name in so much affection, but the darn pain searing up his body every time he shifted his hips.

Loki shivered and moaned every single time his name was called by Steve's deep voice, his voice rumbling from the deepest of Loki's body. He tasted blood from his bit lips as Steve picked up his pace, moving a bit faster than before, matching with the younger boy's ragged breaths.

"Loki, you are so.. So beautiful. The most beaut- beautiful one ever seen."

Every time Steve shoved in and out, it made Loki move further forward onto the table, his body filled with sweat and kisses of Steve. 

A sweet moan escaped Loki as he quickly bought his hand to cover his mouth, a very strange feeling filling up his guts, such feeling that he wanted to curl his fingers and toes, not in pain but pleasure. He bit his hand to not make such stupid sounds, but every time he did not know what would happen, a stunning pleasure would but him, and soon he would make such moan. Was that the sound he's doing? 

"Did I find it? Your.. Your cute spot Loki? I finally got it to get you to moan."

A red blush formed as Loki flushed with embarrassment, his cheeks burning every time he moaned, every time the white pleasure saw up to him. His toes were curled and his hands were intertwined with Steve's as they formed a perfect melody with Loki's beautiful moans and Steve's grains of pleasure, both of them moving rhythmically, their breaths mingling one another, as they broke their kiss from time to time only to take in oxygen.

Steve's thrusts became erratic and rough, his breaths heavy as that of an animal, holding the small bit in a tight grip when he separated their lips from the kids to take the air, the heavenly sensation of the tight hole squeezing, being now unbearable for him.

"Loki, I guess I'm gon-gonna cum. How bout we cum together?"

"I- I did it twice twice already!"

"C'mon, do it.. I love you Loki. I love you. Love you love you love you lots and lots and lots. Infinity."

Moans and breaths covered the entire place as pleasure lit up on Steve's spine, and from the feeling of the hole swallowing him, he could not do anything but groan and growl, moaning in pleasure, stroking Loki's cock into hardness, hearing the most arousing moan ever from the young creature as both Steve and Loki came together, the hit the feeling of the semen filling him flowing through Loki's guts as he came, his cum landing on the floor and his stomach, making a mess everywhere. 

They stayed there for some time, bringing their breaths back before Steve pulled out his now soft cock, admiring at the sight of his semen dripping from Loki's hole on the ground. Just the sight was sexy enough to make him hard once again.

Loki slid on the ground completely exhausted and tired, he looked almost as pale as if he's gonna pass out when Steve quickly picked him up and placed him on his lap, bringing some water and pouring it down the young boy's throat, waiting until Loki bought his breath back and was in a state to speak.

Steve kissed the boy, the same feeling from before vibrating through Steve as he groaned in the kiss, his groan making Loki shiver and moan. He looked at the boy's face, which was now changed completely from before. Loki now had a sweet scarlet flush on his cheeks, his heavenly lips oh so slightly open and breathing soft breaths, his eyes and long eyelashes wet for tears as Loki's face was painted with his own cum. Steve rubbed and cleaned Loki's face from licking Loki's face, making loki to blush even more. He looked into the deep green eyes, so soothing that it made him want to be staring into the orbs all of his life. Steve shivered and was pulled off from his deep thought when the soft voice run led in his ears, the soft breath blowing on his chest, sending chills to his body.

"Can I now join the school, sir?"

"Oh.. Yes. And please call me Steve, Loki, you know, just how you had called me back _then._ "

Steve laughed loudly when he saw the deep blush on Loki, kissing the younger one once again, and caressing Loki's whole body, rubbing and kissing his pale chest.

"So Loki, will you be mine?"

"What do you mean by 'being yours'?"

"Will you be my sex slave?"

"Uh.."

"Hmm?"

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😎😳😳


	5. The game begins

It was so hit, blazing sun dazzling in him as he stroded alongside the grassy path of the road, his mind filled with thoughts.

_"will you be my sex slave?"_

What did that mean? He knew slaves..... they were used to clean housed and do chores...but..what was a sex slave?

Sex...what was it all about? He had heard adults speak something about it but had never ever thought what it is exactly. 

Is it the thing they did the last day? The thing he did with Steve?

Loki gulped, closing his eyes shut as he inhaled in the fresh scented air, letting out his tensed breath. Loki kicked a small Stine on the muddy road as he moved, his footsteps slagging and uneasy. It still hurts.

Loki did not know what exactly had happened yesterday. He was bent on ghe the table, he was naked, and then something.... something was put inside him when he felt pure pain almost as to pass out. Was it...

The small boy wrinkled his nose in absolute disgust as he sighed and stepped forward. What had he done? He was yet too small to know about sexuality and stuff..yet..not after he had experienced it. What was Steve upto? 

When Loki had first seen the person, he was very happy. The warm smile and the cool status gave a charm to the man. But..then..then......he was made to stand naked. And it hurted.

Whatever they did the last day still hurts. Loki was not able to sleep properly. Whenever he layed on his back, his ass stung with a throbbing pain and not to mention the nightmares he had. He had woke up three times due to the nightmares. Nightmare as to what will Steve do to him. Was this a way to kill him?

No. Steve did not look like that.

The loud horn sound disturbed his thinking as the small one let out an irritating groan, turning to see a red shining car horning. The road was clear and there were no vehicles or animals walking. Almost as if horning at him. Loki started as a man opened the door and approached him, wearing a thick hoodie, glass and a stupid cap. 

Loki gasped and his eyes blew wide as he recognised the thick figured high personality man, blondie. Loki felt air running out of his throat and his mouth turning dry. His body started to shake as he let out shaky quick breaths. Loki flinched and immediately took a step back, as the man moved forward.

Steve.

Why was he here? The blue ocean eyes looked as if to poke right though his soul and the muscles looked as though they wanted something to crush on. He was scary.

"Get in the car."

A one word command form Steve before he dragged Loki by his thin wrists ignoring all of the kid's cries. He pushed Loki inside the car and closed the door with a loud thud, moving to his seat to sits eyeing the boy with death glare.

Loki did not like this. His body heated up in terror and his lips twitching. The anxiety feeling raising up to his chest without leaving him to breathe properly. What did this man want now?

Loki let out a releif breath when he saw Steve palce his hand on the steering wheel, revieved that atleast they are moving so that he can get some fresh air apart form the foul air inside the car. Just as Loki was about to relax, Steve pushes his bag form his shoulders, and turned Loki to face him.

The fear filled green orbs deepened into the ocean ones, as Steve placed a strong hand on Loki's chest, hearing to the quick and ragged scary breaths. Loki's wide eyes looked into Steve's most clam ones as the elder man caressed and brushed Loki's messy hairs, kissing a small kiss on the boys forehead.

No word from anyone as the sound of zip unzipping filled the car in the silence, Loki's eyes immediately moving to look down to Steve's pants as to what he was doing. Loki stared as Steve pulled out his cock formbus underwear, which was poking high and was swollen, stuck hard.

"Oh Loki, now don't stare him with your intense gaze, he'll blush you know..."

Loki quickly turned his face from Steve's cock, looking at the window, his face pained with the red scarlet blush of embarrassment. What did he just see at?

"You know how to do this Loki?"

"D-do w-hat?"

"Suck it."

Loki's throat went dry, his eyes impossibly wide and his mind felt like his gonna throw up and faint. Steve was not refering suck to it right? Was he? In his mind Loki could only get one expression. Disgust. Dirty. Loki gulped, his brows arched. He would leave the car and run off now if it were ever possible.

"Suck it darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's too young

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it💓


End file.
